


Ticinus's spring

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: M/M, Roman mythology, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hannibal Lecter is Hannibal Barca's reborn,Will Graham is Scipio's reborn,what will happen between the two men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你不了解这段历史，建议在阅读之前先进行适当的了解，这会对你阅读这篇文章带来很大帮助。

Chapter1.  
金属的撞击声夹杂着呼喊声，战马的嘶鸣萦绕在耳边，尘土飞扬，剑上滴落的鲜血湿润了干燥的泥土，他踏过堆积的尸体，回过头去，穿越漫长的距离，两人的视线隔空交汇，他看不清那人的面容，只是熟悉的感觉， 他曾与他相逢，千百次。Will猛地睁开眼睛，汗水浸湿了胸口的衣衫。昏暗的房间里只有床边的时钟发出幽蓝的光芒。已经7点了。他从床上爬起来，腿里传来阵阵酸麻，他拉开窗帘，日光有些刺眼，他用手遮住一部分，慢慢适应着阳光。这不是他第一次做这个梦，相同的梦境已经在他脑海里重复了无数遍。他不确定自己是否该把这个梦境告诉自己的心理医生——他们刚刚建立起医患关系没多久，他不能完全信任对方，即使Jack说他是全美最好的心理医生之一。  
Will打开窗户，微凉的新鲜空气能帮助他理清思绪。或许是因为自己花了太多的时间在伯劳鸟身上，他最近都有些疏于照顾自己。Alana或许说对了，自己现在这个状态根本不适合出外勤。他粗粗地准备了早餐，但面包的味道让人作呕，所以 他没吃早饭就投入了一天的工作，即使他知道这对身体很不健康。  
他本以为这会是糟糕的一天，没想到一切都失去了控制。  
他找了伯劳鸟——在Dr.Lecter的帮助下。对方似乎十分急躁，确实如此，他连续他先后割断了自己妻子和女儿的喉咙。他似乎事先知道了他们的到来。  
Will几乎是下意识地拔出了手枪，双手颤抖着，连开了十枪，他的衬衫上溅满了 伯劳鸟的血。一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，他觉得自己不是第一次杀人，他也曾经浴血，这场景太过熟悉。可是他迷惑了，伯劳鸟最后笑着说的：“See？”到底有什么含意。那个女孩被救护车送走了，她或许还有救。Will裹着毯子，坐在汽车上，无力地看着自己沾满鲜血的衣服，Dr.Lecter在和其他的探员讲话。他得理清思绪，可是现在他只觉得冷，很冷，连神经都开始冻结，他觉得自己不能控制身体了，周围的景象，声音开始模糊，整个世界都天旋地转，他摇了摇头试图清醒过来，但是，由于没有早餐的支撑，再加上精神上的压力，Will还是晕倒了。  
再次醒来时，自己已经躺在家的床上了，有谁会那么好心送自己回家呢？正这么想着时，一股芬芳的气息穿入鼻腔，这成功地挑起了他的食欲。的确，空腹感太过强烈了。  
“你醒了，Will。”是Dr.Lecter稳重而温柔的声音。“是啊…但是…为什么？”Will更多的是惊讶。“你需要补充能量。其他的事情吃完了再想吧。”Dr.Lecter把盘子放在Will面前，“没什么特别的东西，你家的食材不多。”  
“好的，唔，谢谢你。”Will低头看了看，的确没什么特别的。只是一些炒鸡蛋和西兰花，搭配一些葱油烤面包，和一碗奶油蘑菇汤。“现在几点了？”吃完后，Will问道。“大约晚上六点，事实上，你只睡了三个小时。”Dr.Lecter拉开餐桌旁的一张椅子，坐下来，看着他。医生适当地给了他一点空间，实际上，Will和Dr.Lecter是相对而坐的。“唔，好吧，那么我是怎么回来的呢？”虽然他已经差不多猜到了，但是他仍忍不住问道。“我送你回家的。Jack他们还有别的要忙，我不能把你单独留下。”“可是…这和你没关系…你只是我的心理医生而已，没必要为我做这么多。”“不，远超于此。”终于，他站起来，“我得走了。Will，你得学会照顾自己。明天见。”看着Dr.Lecter轻轻把门带上，Will坐在那里，默默地思考着那句话的含义。  
Will第二天去医院看了那女孩。他在那里同样看到了Dr.Lecter。“唔，我…我毁了她的家。”Will的心头仍有歉疚感。“Will，你不必对此感到抱歉，你做得没错，她会理解的。”医生轻轻将少女额前的头发撩开道。“或许，Alana可以辅导她，她最擅长治疗家庭创伤。”“谢谢你。”他局促地握住手中的杯子。“Will，另外，我不建议你这两天再工作了，你应该休息几天，调整自己。”医生永远那么善解人意。“好吧，或许我是该休息了。”Will最近的确忙得无暇自顾。“谢谢你的提醒。”

她可以看见，她们围绕着自己——那些死去的女孩，她们脸色苍白，衣服上还沾着血迹。她可以听见死者的低吟：“你不应该活着。”“你应该成为我们的一员。”“死于你的私欲。”“来吧，和我们一起到达地狱之底。”她们渐渐聚拢，伸出手来，扼住了她的咽喉。“不！！！”少女猛地睁开双眼，惊坐起来，一把扯下了呼吸机。  
满目死寂，到处是冰冷的尸体和残肢，血液都流干了，把土地染成了红色。血迹斑斑的冷兵器横卧在地上，倒下的旗帜已破烂不堪。萧瑟的风吹过，卷起阵阵黄土。即便如此，他也知道，那人在看自己。那灼热的视线几乎将自己烧着。那是谁？他站起来，无意识地向那人走去，他在呼喊着什么，也许是自己的名字？我是谁？他可以感觉到，咫尺之遥，那人的头发闪着暗金色的光芒。尖锐的手机铃声将Will从噩梦中惊醒。“Will，Abigail醒了。"医生熟悉的声音，一如既往地波澜不惊。“我马上过来。”刚刚的梦境是如此真实，让他难以自拔。他不可能把这个梦境告诉别人——即便是Dr.Lecter，所有人都会以为他疯了，况且，他觉得自己现在就够疯了。事实上，在Will有记忆以来，他就一直做这样的梦，只是没有现在这么频繁罢了。他一直把那视作诅咒，就和自己难以摆脱的移情能力一样。或许，有一天，自己真的会疯掉吧。Will在汽车里，望着自己越来越小的房子，这么想道。  
当Will到达时，医生已经在医院门口等他了。  
和Will想象的不同，Abigail意外地冷静。“我认识你。”她放下手中地书，平平淡淡，“你杀了我父亲。”“是的，我不得不这么做。”“没关系，他该死去的。不过，我不记得你了。”Abigail又转向了医生。“我是Will的朋友。”医生盯着她。Abigail的瞳孔微微放大，随即就恢复了正常。这些小小的变化被医生尽收眼底。“初次见面，你好。”终于，她露出了一个笑容，不过医生当然知道那是假笑，只是Will看不出来罢了。“我叫Will，Will Graham。这是我的心理医生Hannibal Lecter。”“好的。那么，FBI觉得如何？直接拷问还是如何？"Abigail收起笑容，冷冷地问道。“不，不是你所想象的那样的。我…我们只是…唔…私人探视，与工作无关。而且，我们也无权给你定罪。”Will终于意识到她误解了什么，紧张地解释道。  
“是吗？”Abigail眼中仍带着怀疑的目光，“说不定我和我父亲是共犯呢？”“不，Abigail，在一切都还未查明之前，你只是受害者之一，仅此而已。”终于，医生开口了。少女有意摸了摸脖子上缠绕的厚厚的纱布，当然，是特地做给Will看的，以加深他心中的歉疚感，她要用这创伤掩盖自己，用谎言包装自己，那是她活下去的唯一出路。医生轻轻挑了挑眉头，也并未说什么。这个女孩很聪明，如果善加指引一定会大有用处。

“Will，你对Abigail有歉疚感。”医生坐在沙发里，盯着他的眼睛。“我杀了他父亲，我…我欠她一个家。”Will摇头道。“我真的…没有办法面对她。”“那么，他父亲呢？杀了他你感觉如何？”医生的身体微微前倾。“不…那不同…但是，我感觉…唔…充满了力量…还有熟悉。就像…我也曾经杀过人，甚至我觉得…那种浑身沾满鲜血的感觉很好…很美。我不知道为什么。我…”Will开始颤抖，恐惧弥漫到全身。“不，你不必如此恐慌。即使是上帝也喜欢杀人。上周，一个教堂倒塌了，砸死了他的36个信徒。”医生站起来，把视线准备好的一杯红茶递给了Will。“谢谢你，Dr.Lecter。”Will喝了一口，逐渐镇定下来。"我只是觉得…唔…自己有些失控。我以前不这样。""你得告诉我发生了什么，这样我才能帮你，毫无保留地说出来。而我会成为你的锚。"医生看着Will绿色的双眼道。"Well，I will."Will并未发现，自己被毒蛇引诱，一步步地走向地狱。而Hannibal，他想要的只是绝对的征服，并为此付出一点小小的温柔，就能麻痹那只孤独的猫鼬，让他跌入陷阱。即便已经过去了几千年，他也不会容许自己过去的失败。当然，如果Will无法记起自己曾作为Scipio的回忆，这种单方面的胜利也是毫无意义的。

“Hello，Dr.Du Maurier.”Hannibal的身影从黑暗中缓缓浮现。"你终于来了，Hannibal."那个金发女人回过头来，灰色的眼睛透着绝望的光芒。Hannibal的嘴角微微上扬，但也仅仅是一瞬。“那么，这次又是什么事？”她离开窗边，和Hannibal面对面坐下。“我找到了——那个你一直尽力隐藏的人。”“我就知道，你迟早会发现的。”她失落地低下头。“不要那么绝望，你还有机会的，我亲爱的Minerva。”Hannibal玩味地说。“即使我是智慧女神，现在也只是你笼子里的金丝雀了。难道不是吗？”女人反问道。Hannibal不置可否。“你绝对不会容许自己的失败，我一直知道。但Scipio是我的子民，我当然会守护他。”“所以我才会把你锁在笼子里，如果给予你自由，你就是一只猫头鹰——去捕捉蛇类。”“你了解我，可是你终究会失败，你若低估了她，那么你会痛苦一世，甚至是生生世世。”她摇了摇头。“我不会被感情所左右。抱歉，今天的会谈就到此结束吧。”Hannibal面带愠色离开了。“Hannibal，你最大的失误就是低估了爱情的力量，它会让你生不如死。”她看着门啪嗒锁上，轻轻地说道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail醒了。她是她父亲的共犯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是出现了一些罗马神话人物，建议进行一定了解，普鲁托指冥王，密涅瓦是智慧女神

少女随意翻动着书页，突然传来了敲门声。“请进。”“你好，Abigail。"Alana拎着几个大袋子从门里挤了进来。"你是？""我是Alana。"她在放下袋子，在床边的凳子上坐下。"你是什么？FBI？"“不，我只是个心理医生，当然，治疗家庭创伤是我的专长。我给你买了一些磁带，衣服和书。我想，你得换换心情。如果你不喜欢的话就留着标签，我可以去退掉。”Alana笑着说。“谢谢你。我母亲怎样了？”“按照生前的愿望，她被火化，而你的父亲要复杂些。”Alana不愿意说出实情，她以为Abigail一无所知，可她无所不晓。“我想回家。”突然，少女开口。“我认为你现在的情况不适合回家，你的心理状态并不稳定。但是，我们会考虑的——在合适的时候。”Alana站起身来，“如果有问题可以随时找我。你先休息吧。”  
“不，你不能这样，Jack。Abigail刚刚经历了这么多，你怎么能让她回家？"Alana愤怒地冲Jack喊道。"你的意见呢，Dr.Lecter？"Jack并未理会Alana，而是转过头去征求Dr.Lecter的意见。"我认为这能帮助她及早恢复，而且她能重塑现场，回忆更多细节，对破案也有好处。”“你…”Alana本以为Hannibal会帮她，没想到他居然也同意了。“Dr.Bloom，有一点我必须提醒你，Abigail比你想象的要坚强很多，所以没必要太担心她。”Alana气得把椅子一甩，冲出了Jack的办公室。

“奇怪，Alana不来吗？”Will奇怪地问道。“她心情不太好。所以只有我们两个人。”医生似乎特地加重了只有这个词。“不过，比起Abigail，我更担心你的情况。我最后再问你一次，你真的没事吗？最近你总是心不在焉，Will。”“不，我好的很。”Will坚决地说道。  
下了车，Abigail终于久违地回到了家——那幢房子里，尽管上面被人用油漆喷上了大大的cannibal。但她只是皱了皱眉头，并未说什么。“这是我母亲死的地方吗？”她在门口蹲下，手指摩挲着粗糙的地面，血渗到石头里，留下了深深的印记。“她还没送到医院就死了，对此我感到抱歉。”医生轻轻地把Abigail扶起来，温柔地说道。“这是我的血吗？”尽管经过一定的处理，厨房里还是一片狼藉。她淡漠地看着那个前几天自己险些丧命的地方，轻轻地把冰箱上被反过去的照片翻了回来。Will看着那个角落，他仿佛再次看到了Hobbs浑身是血的样子，又是一阵头晕目眩。“See？”他的声音在脑中回荡，他感觉自己头痛欲裂。“Will？你没事吧？”Dr.Lecter的声音慢慢覆盖了Hobbs的，他扶住了有些摇晃的Will，引导他到沙发上坐下。“不，我只是有点头晕。”“你需要休息。我建议你先睡一会。”“好吧。”Will还是接受了他的建议，本来自己就睡眠不足，而且精神上也很疲乏，所以即使是在之前的杀人现场，他也很快入睡了。

趁着Will睡觉的间隙，Abigail和医生一起到房子后面的树林里散步。  
“Hi，Abigail！”突然，一个女孩向她喊道。“Marisa！好久不见！”Abigail终于露出了久违的笑容，发自内心。“你知道吗，最近学校里的人都被采访过了。我妈妈不让我见你，我偷偷跑出来的。”“谢谢你。等等，那是谁？”突然，远处树林里传来奇了脚步声。Abigail仔细一看，是一个衣衫不整的颓废的年轻男子。“你杀了我妹妹！”他喊道。“快滚！”Marisa随手从地上捡起了一块石头，向他砸去。他被击中额头，石头上沾上了一点血迹，他立刻隐入树林逃跑了。  
“哦，Marisa，我告诉你不要来找她了。”一个中年妇女冲了过来，“她是个杀人犯！”“妈妈，这与Abigail无关，你不要管我！”她甩开她妈妈的手，愤怒地冲她喊道。“不，谢谢你，Marisa，你回家吧。”Abigail失落地摇了摇头。“唔，我相信你。”送走她以后，Abigail注意到，医生微微皱了皱眉头，他走到树林里，轻轻用脚将那块沾血地石头用树叶盖没了。  
“我想，我们明天还得再去一趟那幢木屋。”当医生和Abigail回到家中时，Will已经醒了。“如果你想，我会带你们去的。”  
把Abigail送回房间后，Will整个人都瘫在了沙发里。“我本以为你会再多睡一会儿的。”医生看似无意地坐到了Will的身边。“我又做噩梦…”他摇了摇头，“我觉得我快不行了…或许我真的不能胜任这份工作。”“什么噩梦？告诉Will，你答应过我的。”“不，Dr.Lecter…那不合适…之后…之后一定…”医生并没有逼迫他，因为他确信，过不了几天，他的小猫鼬就会颤抖着回来的。“好吧。”他微微勾起嘴角，“那么，好好休息，晚安Will。”

“就是这里了。”Abigail撕开门上的封条。她推开木门，木屋里略昏暗的光线让人有些不安。她呆呆地盯着那张桌子，许久才回过神。“我父亲就是在这张桌子上第一次教我剖了那只鹿的。或许，他也在这里剖了她们。”事实上，她心知肚明，那些女孩的确都在这里被“加工”，无一例外。突然，天花板上有什么渗了下来，滴在了Abigail脸上，她一抹，是血。Will也发现了有什么不对，他抢在第一个冲上了二楼。一个女孩被挂在了鹿角上。他走过去，慢慢地，抬起她的头。这时，Abigail刚好上来，看到那女孩的脸，发出了一声惨叫：“Marisa！”  
“Jack ，我们需要支援，是的，我在Hobbs的木屋，这里有一具新的尸体。"Will立刻拿出手机打给了Jack。他微微退后，给Abigail留出一点空间。Abigail强忍着心中的哀伤，捧起Marisa苍白的脸庞，指尖传来冰凉的温度让她颤抖，她附在她耳边用只有自己才听得到的声音低声道："地狱的Pluto啊，请保佑她的魂魄不要受到惩罚，她是无罪的。"随后她向后退开了。  
之后，由于Will要处理现场，Hannibal就先把Abigail送回了家。当她下车时，房子周围已经聚集了一大群人，一个中年妇女冲进警戒："你这个杀人犯，是你杀了我女儿！"Abigail能看见她脸上的泪痕，她茫然无措地看着她被FBI的人强制带走。她对面对那么多人的指责感到恐惧，她几乎是逃进了家里，一把锁上大门，仿佛这样就能脱离自己心中的自责。这时，一个男人从阴影里出现，Abigail认识他，他是一个受害者的哥哥，也就是昨日的不速之客。男人看上去也很慌乱："我没有…没有杀…我没有杀了那女孩…你听我解释…"他慢慢靠近，Abigail紧张地抓起了桌子上的一把锋利的猎刀：“不要…不要过来了。”可是对方的神经似乎也已经在崩溃边缘，也没有停下脚步。Abigail下意识地伸出刀，就如同以前剖开那头鹿一样，她无比熟练地将他剖腹。对方也没有料到，一脸惊恐和幽怨地盯着Abigail倒下了。Abigail吓得把刀扔掉，她冲上楼梯：“Hannibal？”医生只是看了一眼她满是血的手，就明白发生了什么。“我该怎么办？”“你可以报警，你是正当防卫，但是，所有人都会怀疑你是你父亲的同谋，也如他一样是个冷血的杀手。”Hannibal淡然地看着地上那具尸体，“或是我们一起，把尸体藏起来，你可以说他袭击你之后逃跑了，而你用刀把他划伤。”“唔…好吧…我们可以把他藏起来。”“好的。”Hannibal嘴角勾起一抹笑意，“但是你得答应我，这件事绝对不能让第三个人知道，这是你与我之间的秘密。”“我知道了。”

“我就说不该让Abigail回家的！”Alana愤怒地冲Jack吼道。"冷静，Dr.Bloom。我们之前谁也没料到会有这种突发事件。"Hannibal一如既往摆着一张扑克脸。"Dr.Lecter，你能描述一下袭击的具体情况吗？"Jack严肃地问。“当时我和Abigail在她家中，我本来在帮Abigail整理东西，突然，那个人从背后袭击了我将我打晕。之后，他袭击了Abigail，但没有成功，他被划伤了，然后就从后门逃跑了。”“是吗？我知道了，我们会调查的。”Jack点了点头。"对了，我希望Abigail能换个心理医生。"Hannibal突然说道。"什么？"Alana疑惑地看着他。"我觉得你不能很好地治疗Abigail，我可以给她推荐一个更好的心理医生——Dr.Du Maurier。"Hannibal没有任何拐弯抹角。"随便你吧，我这里忙得已经够多了。"Jack把一大堆厚厚的文件从抽屉里拿了出来。"请理解我，这是为了Abigail好。"Hannibal看了Alana一眼，直接离开了。

"Dr.Lecter，我打算收养Abigail。"在一次谈话中，Will突然提到。"为什么？出于你心中对她的歉疚感？"Hannibal饶有兴趣地问道。"或许吧，但我确确实实想给她一个家。"Will推了一下眼镜，低着头道。“要我和你一起收养她吗？你一个人可能不行。”Hannibal看似无意地建议道。Will本打算拒绝，可转念一想，自己最近一直噩梦不断，连料理自己的生活都有问题，何况还有照顾Abigail呢？而反观Hannibal，处于上流社会，又是心理学界的精英，一切都有条不紊，跟自己简直是天壤之别。"好吧，谢谢你，Dr.Lecter。"

Will没想到，Abigail这么爽快地答应了。“那么，之后我和Will就是你的监护人了。”Hannibal告诉她说。"我知道了。那么，我是不是可以从这里搬走了？”Abigail显得非常兴奋，她早就厌倦了这个地方，巴不得赶紧离开。“如果你想，当然可以。我房子里还有几个空的房间，你可以挑一个。”"太好了，我现在就整理东西。"她几乎是直接从床上跳了起来。看见Abigail这么有活力，Will也放心了，但是她脖子里的围巾还是很刺眼。“对了，Abigail，你的心理医生不再是Dr.Bloom，而是Dr.Du Maurier了。”Abigail听到这个消息时，放下了手里东西。“是吗？Dr.Bloom是个热心的人，可是我觉得她不合适。”她略带惋惜地说。“放心，Dr.Du Maurier绝对是最合适的。”Hannibal眼中闪过一丝难以觉察的狡黠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal更加地贪婪地想要占有Will

尽管包括Alana在内的很多人都反对Will和Hannibal收养Abigail，但Abigail还是在一周内把自己的东西都移到了Hannibal家，并正式成为了他们的养女。  
晚餐期间，医生举起手中的酒杯：“为了Abigail。”“Abigail，我或许不能完全抹平你心中的创伤，但是我真的希望你能开心——能再次找到家的感觉。”Will也微笑着看着她。“谢谢你们，有一个家的感觉真的很好。”Abigail自父亲死了以后从没有这么发自内心地感到愉悦过。即使是之后回忆起来，她也会毫不犹豫地说这是她人生中最快乐的一天，她可以忘记一切诘责，忧虑，悲伤，脱下自己的伪装，以真实的一面示人。  
在Abigail离席之后，Will执意要留下来帮医生整理厨房。医生一边洗碗，一边观察着Will。和曾经没有任何变化，却又有着天壤之别——他不是Scipio，他只是Will Graham。自己想要征服的是Scipio，而不是眼前的这个人。但他的行为举止，外貌，甚至性格都与Scipio如出一辙，即便是Hannibal这么理性的人也无法避免地将Will与Scipio混淆起来。他希望Will能成为Scipio，可那不可能——至少暂时不可能。既然现在无法征服他的灵魂，那么便先征服他的肉体。这也很有趣。当然，前提是一切都在自己的控制下。虽然Minerva曾警告过他，不能小视爱的力量，但是，Hannibal从来不相信自己会被这种无聊的情感所左右。他的完美不会因此而缺损。  
当医生在思考这些的时候，Will已经把厨房整理得一干二净。和以前一样，井井有条。Hannibal这么想到。"我想我得走了，Dr.Lecter。”Will已经穿好了外套被上了包。“今天有暴雪，而且现在已经10点了。”Hannibal放下了手中的盘子，冲洗掉手上的泡沫，才慢慢向Will走去。“那么，你是在暗示我应该留宿吗？”他挑了挑眉头，医生说话总是拐弯抹角，他还是喜欢更加直接的说法。“你可以这么理解。”医生嘴中吐出来的每一个词语都经过慎重考虑。如果头一次见面，你甚至会以为他在读稿子。“谢谢你，Dr.Lecter。但我想我还是…”  
一切都是那么突然，Hannibal吻了他。就像春日的暖风拂过嘴唇。这感觉很好。但Will不敢说出口。“既然你坚持，那么明天见。”Hannibal仍是一丝不苟，毫无破绽，就像刚刚什么都没发生一样。“呃，好吧，再见，Dr.Lecter…”Will甚至没有反应过来，他就像一只受惊的幼兽，落荒而逃。

“Dad，我想，你是不是晚上还有别的安排？”在Will离开之后，Hannibal已经准备出门。Abigail不知何时换上了一身黑色的衣服，斜倚在门边，问道。“…”Hannibal不置可否，但他显然默认了Abigail的同行。

“你到底杀了多少人？”Abigail看着Hannibal无比熟练地肢解了那个可怜的人——也许说他是个粗鲁的人更合适，不由得脊背发凉——即便她曾与父亲一起杀害并肢解了那些女孩。“远比你父亲多。”他一边挖出了那个人的心脏一边平静地回答道。“该你了，Pluto年轻的使者，挑选属于他的祭品吧。”当他最终选取完自己所需的部分，他把手中的刀递给了Abigail。  
她接过了刀。按照规定，猎取到动物之后，应先将最好的部分供奉给神灵，然后凡人才能再次进行分配。毫无疑问，Hannibal已经亵渎了神灵。但他眼里根本没有神，他才是自己的神。  
“如果你想要他的肝脏，那么切口应该在右上腹，你现在下刀的地方是他的右肾。”他握住Abigail的手，轻轻上移，切开了腹部。Abigail把手伸到男人的肋骨下，触摸到了那个柔软的器官。她颤抖着摘除了那个器官。这和鹿没什么区别，她告诉自己。Abigail的手心在出汗。这个不知何时就会对自己下手的男人与自己如此亲密，不由得让她感到恐慌。她捧着仍在滴血的肝脏，有些茫然。空气里弥漫着鲜血的腥味。“就在这里？”她转过头去征求Hannibal的意见。“是的。”  
她把那个新鲜的肝脏扔到了壁炉里，看着火焰一点点将它吞噬。“献给Pluto。”

“Scipio大人…不能再往前走了。”如此的声音在耳边回荡，他手中牵着马的缰绳，在一望无际的荒漠里慢慢地向前移动。黄沙迷眼，然后，又回到了最初的梦，他穿过成堆的尸体和肢块，踏过血染的土地，这一次，那个男人只是垂下了手中的剑，踢开了脚边的尸体。依然看不清他的面容，但是…他的身型…似乎…很像Hannibal？可也只是似乎，Will不能确定。耳边的风声突然变成了狗叫声，他惊醒过来，才发现自己竟然站在屋顶上，而他的狗则在窗口吠叫。“哦，我的天，这到底是怎么回事？！”  
当Will回到屋子里时发现手机上竟然有整个6个未接电话，都是Jack打来的。多半又是哪里死了几个人了，他这么想着拨通了Jack的电话。“Will！我整整打了你6个电话！为什么一个都不接！你知不知道这里情况有多糟！”刚拨通就听见Jack的怒吼从话筒里传来，他微微的把手机移开了一点，以免鼓膜被震伤。“呃，我没听见。”Will当然不可能告诉他自己刚刚是在屋顶上醒来的。“你现在立刻给我过来！切萨皮克开膛手又作案了！”“好吧。”他挂断了电话。Jack现在一提到切萨皮克开膛手就气急败坏，事实上自从那个女实习生死了之后他就一直那样。不过现在他满脑子都是自己的梦，或许自己应该把梦告诉Hannibal？Will有些迷茫了。

“你怎么现在才到！这次的情况和之前的不一样！你看看！”一到现场，Will不得不承受Jack的怒火。"好吧，到底怎样？"“根据切口上判断，这次除了切萨皮克开膛手以外，似乎还有一个人也参与了谋杀。”Beverly指了指肝脏那里，“你看，这里的切口明显比较粗糙，说明那人还是新手，并不熟练。”“而这里，也就是心脏这里，切口整齐光滑，切萨皮克开膛手一贯的作风。”Jimmy接着继续说道。“也就是说，切萨皮克开膛手在指导另一个人杀人。”Beverly把尸体盖上。“或许这是一个好的开端？你看，他居然颇有耐心的开始教育别人了？”Zeller脱下手套，“然后成功培养出另一个连环杀手？哦，得了吧，想想就觉得恐怖。”  
“或许，他对那人…呃，他在关心那个人。即使是暂时的，但切萨皮克开膛手的确关心过她。应该是她，我想。”Will结束了移情，重新睁开了自己的双眼。“她…似乎在供奉什么？我不确定。”“切萨皮克开膛手和那女人是什么关系？情侣还是别的什么？”“也许是父女？但这不可能…养女？”Will喃喃自语。他突然想到了Hannibal和Abigail，但是…这不可能。即使真的是Abigail，他也会保护她的，更何况…她不可能是，绝对不是。Will摇了摇头，选择性地忽略了这种可能性。  
“来杯咖啡吗，Will？”Beverly端来了两杯咖啡。“哦，谢谢。”Will从自我世界里惊醒，回到了现实。他接过咖啡，轻轻地啜饮了一口。“Will，不是我说什么，但是，我觉得你最近有些心不在焉。有什么事情吗？”Beverly在他旁边坐下。“不，没什么，只是我太累了。”Will揉了揉太阳穴，试图使自己更清醒一些。“如果我不能解决你的问题，那么你可以向Dr.Lecter倾诉，毕竟他才是你的心理医生，而我只是你的朋友。““哦，Dr.Lecter…”他突然回想起昨晚的那个吻，脑子嗡地一响，整个人都清醒了不少。之前他也曾对自己说过他们之间的关系远超朋友。难道，从那个时候起…Will不敢再想下去了。“不，Will。你应该直面你内心的情感，而不是逃避，你得看清楚，你想要什么。”她试着引导他，让他意识到爱情——他们之间的。“不…我喜欢的是Alana。”当他说完这句话，他忍不住反问自己，是吗？Beverly皱了皱眉头，看来他对Emily·Paula(*Scipio的妻子)还有一定的感情残留，即便只有那么一丁点，但也足以影响大局。“是吗…那你再想想吧，我还有事，再见。”Beverly站起身来，离开了。只留下Will一个人在那里盯着一杯咖啡发呆。

 

站到Hannibal办公室门外时，Will突然有些后悔。在昨天那件事之后，他还没做好准备来面对医生。而且之前Beverly说的话让他的心情更是雪上加霜。就在他还在门口纠的时候，门咯吱开了。“Will，为什么要在门口不进来？”“唔…那个…呃…我在找…找东西。”Will完全没有反应过来，支支吾吾地搪塞了几句。但医生也没有追问，只是稍稍让开，让Will先进了办公室。  
Will的反应让医生感到好奇。他愈发地想要拥有他，不，是独占他。他只能属于自己，臣服于自己。没有谁能把他从自己身边夺走——谁也不行。他不仅要让他的精神臣服，而且肉体，灵魂，他都要。人总是贪婪的，他这么想着关上了门。  
“你昨天睡得好吗？”他善解人意地问道。“我本来…在自己床上…然后…唔…早上醒来的时候我就在屋顶上了。我…我根本不知道中间发生了什么…我…”“冷静，Will。”他看的出来，对方的精神正在分崩离析。他可以趁这个时候重新构筑他的精神，将他重塑成他想要的那个Scipio。“这是一个机会。”Hannibal对自己说道。“你做梦了吗？”“是的。我…梦见了…荒原、尸块、血液…唔还有一个男人。”“他？向我描述一下呢？”这引起了Hannibal的兴趣，他微微地把身体前倾了一些。“他…头发是暗金的，他看上去就像…”他突然顿住了，他不能这么说，告诉医生自己天天晚上都梦到他？这太疯狂了。于是他把已经到了嘴边的那个“你”生生地咽了下去。“…一个战士？”为了不引起怀疑，Will临时改口道。“有提到名字吗？你的、亦或是那个男人的？”医生追问道。他明显被Will之前说的那些取悦了。是的，自己在对方的灵魂上留下了深深的印记。每次看见Scipio温柔地给予那些人宽容，Hannibal都只是冷笑，即使是那时…本以为自己会被杀，但Scipio居然同意让他继续做迦太基的行政官。他看不惯，在他的词典里没有宽容，正如后人的评价，Hannibal是个冷酷的人。他被Scipio打败，那是他的耻辱，之后的宽容是对他尊严的践踏，他是个高傲的人，不需要别人的怜悯与同情。  
“是的，他们叫我…Scipio。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal终于占有了Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well，Beverly就是维纳斯，虽然外貌并不美丽，但她的确是。

Chapter4.  
“Scipio…”Hannibal轻声重复了一遍，听起来却是叹息。“Hannibal？”Will忍不住回应道，莫名地熟悉，就像他以前也这么念过那名字一样，他甚至没有发现自己刚刚没有称呼对方为Dr.Lecter，而那是他一直以来所用的称谓。“不，没什么。你认为那是什么？”只是一瞬间的失神，医生又恢复了往日的冰冷。“我觉得…可能是希腊或者罗马的人名吧？你知道吗，Dr.Lecter？”Will摇了摇头。“只能说有一点了解吧，你听见的那个…应该是指P·Cornelivs·P·F·L·N·Scipio·Africanvs吧。”“谁？”“他是古罗马统帅和政治家。他是第二次布匿战争中罗马方面的主要将领之一，以在扎马战役中打败迦太基统帅汉尼拔而著称于世。由于西庇阿的胜利，罗马人以绝对有利的条件结束了第二次布匿战争。西庇阿因此得到他那个称号“AFRICANVS。””不知为何，本来平铺直叙的介绍到了Hannibal嘴里却染上了一层淡淡的忧伤。“打败了Hannibal？”“是的，我和他同名，或许是我父亲的无意之举吧。”  
“唔…”Will突然有些头痛，他扶住额头，浑身直冒冷汗。“No…There must be something wrong…I forgot it…”记忆的碎片涌向他，他几乎不能再保持清醒。“Dr.Lecter，please…please tell me who I am?”他就快在记忆的洪流中迷失自我了，现在他唯一的希望便是他的心理医生，他是自己的锚。“不，Will，看着我。”他走到Will身前慢慢蹲下，捧住了对方的脸。“你是Scipio。”"I'm Scipio."Will只是机械地重复了他的话，他的大脑已经没有多余的空间来对其他事物做出反应了。“是的，很好，就是这样。”Hannibal吻了上去。和之前那个温柔的吻不一样，这次就像是狂风暴雨般，没有丝毫的怜悯，只是强硬地占有、掠夺。现在对方的精神、灵魂都属于自己，他只缺少肉体了，而现在这简直是囊中取物。Hannibal恶劣地笑了，Minerva尽全力守护的子民——Scipio，现在全部都属于他了，而且只属于他，胜利的快感在他心中肆虐。  
“Hannibal…”Will无意识地呼喊着。“我在这里。”他轻轻地吮吸啃咬对方的脖颈，在上面留下一个个艳红的痕迹。甚至有些恶质地咬破皮肤，舔舐着从伤口冒出的猩红的鲜血。Will的身体比想象中更加美好。他愉悦地解开了对方的衣扣，先是重重地舔过Will的乳头——他近乎享受地听着Will发出的意味不明的低吟，然后他开始用力地拉扯它们。“Hanni…痛…”也只能本能地说出这种断断续续的话了。当然Hannibal不可能停下，他终于放过Will已经红肿的乳头，替他拉开了裤链。他隔着内裤挑逗着Will的勃起，而Will则沉溺于此，在医生的手逐渐远离时又扭着腰送上——就像那些无知的祭品，Hannibal想到——这是活祭。疼痛的快感让Will的身体透出淡淡的红色，最完美的艺术品也比不上现在的Will——当然，如果他真的身浴鲜血的话会更美——不过，现在还为时尚早。Hannibal终于褪下了Will的内裤，他的手指是冰冷的，这给Will带来了极大的刺激——呻吟从嘴角泻出，他颤抖着射在了Hannibal的手里。  
”舔干净。”Hannibal的声音似乎能让整个房间都冻结，平静得就像冰面一样，没有任何起伏。  
Will无法反抗，只能顺从。他低下头，握住对方的手腕，开始轻轻舔舐他的手心里自己的精液。Hannibal俯视着他，就像神在俯瞰人类一般，不带丝毫感情。Will的舌头、嘴唇都很柔软，和皮肤摩擦时有一种淡淡的瘙痒的感觉——很舒服。他水绿色的眼睛已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水气，噢，那濒临破碎的眼神——他就像那被献祭的羔羊般任人宰割。  
Hannibal的另一只手慢慢向下，开始蹂躏Will柔软的臀部，他修剪整齐的指甲无情地嵌进对方的肉里，指缝间留下了丝丝鲜血。他的手指用力地刺入Will的后穴。火辣辣的痛——没有润滑这也是当然的。Hannibal肆意在他体内搅动着，扩张着。他对Will的呼唤置若罔闻。随后，他一个挺身进入了那干涩的甬道。“痛…啊…Hanni…”Will的喉咙都已经变得嘶哑，但对方绝对不可能停下。已经流血了。借着血液的润滑，Hannibal开始加速，反复顶到一处——对方的敏感点。肠壁紧密地吸附着Hannibal的阴茎，分泌出更多肠液，让他的动作变得更为顺畅。他无意识地扭动腰肢，配合着对方的动作，快感与疼痛相交织在一起，Will的阴茎在前面萎靡着，前端不断滴下透明的液体，更增添了几分淫靡。  
一开始，Will只能看见模糊的身影和昏暗的光芒。但逐渐，脑中的记忆清晰起来，最终对方的形象与梦中之人重合了，对…他是Hannibal，Will最终还是记了起来。“It's you.是你…你杀了他们…”终于，Will在喘息期间努力挤出来这段话。“是的。”Hannibal只是继续着抽插。“但一到到了明天，你就会忘记的。我向你保证。”他露出了一丝恶劣的笑容，但也仅仅是一瞬。  
最后，Hannibal在一次用力的撞击后把那灼热的液体射到了Will体内。而Will只是抽搐尖叫，然后就晕了过去——他的身体上已经没有任何一块完好的皮肤了。Hannibal把他轻轻放在自己的躺椅上，轻轻在他额头上留下了一吻。  
Hannibal整理好自己略有些凌乱的衣服，回到办公桌前坐下，纠结地盯着躺在躺椅上的Will。他有无数次机会可以杀了Will，轻而易举——但他现在发现Will很有趣，他暂时还不想把他弄坏。之后，我有的是机会，他这么安慰自己。他没有察觉到，他曾经不以为然的感情已然生根发芽，慢慢地成长起来。  
最后，Hannibal叹了一口气，起身把Will送回了家。

 

Will醒来时发现自己躺在自己床上，随之而来的是剧烈的腰痛，虽然不愿承认可后穴那里也传来阵阵疼痛。他试图弄清发生了什么，然而，什么都想不起来。他努力回忆着，但只记得自己去了医生家，之后也是一片空白。但是当Will站到镜子前，看到自己身上的印记时彻底傻眼了。脑子嗡嗡作响，昨晚到底发生什么了？！  
身上似乎还散发着昨晚性爱时残留的气息。但实际上他身上干净的很，或许对方帮自己沐浴过了。他有些害怕别人会闻道这味道。可不论如何他还得出门上班。他从柜子的底层找到了一条散发着陈腐气息的旧围巾，又挑了一件高领的衣服。这真是太羞耻了！Will脸色通红，难道自己昨晚真的和Hannibal…天哪，这让他以后怎么继续心理治疗啊！他决定今天就去找医生问个清楚。看来自己真的得好好考虑一下Beverly的建议了。Will把自己裹得厚厚实实的，确保别人看不见那些红色的印记之后才提心吊胆地离开了。

“如果不是Hannibal要求，我不会接收你的。Pluto的使者到哪里都是不受欢迎的。”Dr.Du Maurier察觉到了Abigail的到来，略带愠色的说道。“你无法拒绝他的要求。”Abigail未经许可就落座了。“你跟他一样，变得目中无人了。”“我的眼里从来只有死亡。”Abigail的声音染上了一丝哀伤，“Pluto会告诉我…下一个死去的是谁，前提是我奉上祭品——那些人类的生命。”“他总是如此，恶劣的爱好。”她轻轻晃了晃杯中的红酒，淡淡地说道。“比起这些，Will Graham的情况如何？”“比起别的你似乎更关心他啊。”Abigail轻轻地用指尖逗弄着游魂，它们跪倒在少女的脚下，故作媚态来求得她的欢心。“但你已经无力再庇护他了，看吧，你连阻止孤魂野鬼进入你的神殿的力量都使不出了。”“他是我的子民，关心他是应当的。”她看了一眼那鬼魂，它们便都化作了一丝烟雾消散了。“我希望你能帮我把这封信带给他。”她拿出一个白色的信封递给Abigail。她接过来，摩挲着那有些粗糙的纸张，然后看到了那红色的蜡封，是一只鸽子的图案。“你凭什么认为我会帮你？”“因为我知道你会帮我。”Abigail没有回答，只是默默地把信收了起来。  
“Venus总是喜欢这样，让绝对不该相爱的人相爱，之后又迎来痛苦，不是吗？你知道我在说什么，对吧，Minerva？”突然，Abigail笑着说道。Dr.Du Maurier微微皱了皱眉头，这女孩知道的比想象中的多太多，怪不得Hannibal如此中意她，让她做自己的养女。“他们间该有个了断，迟早的。Venus只是让这场博弈增添了一些乐趣罢了。”  
“那么，你当了祭司之后，你最后看见了什么？”Dr.Du Maurier喝光了杯中的红酒，问道。“我看见了…我倒在血泊里，还是那个伤口，我注定会死，无法逃脱的。”终于，Abigail一向骄傲的脸上露出了一点绝望的笑容，“那就是我的命运。我将会成为最后的祭品。”“Pluto对死亡的需求从不满足，他的每一个祭司最后都是这个结局。你也不需要太哀伤，顺其自然。”  
“你是神，你总有漫长的生命，当然可以轻而易举地说出这种话来。可我不同，我只是一个人类。” “你错了，我们也会消失，就这样，慢慢地，无声无息地，就不存在了。即使对于我来说，死亡也无处不在。更何况，现在的我只是笼中的囚徒。”  
离去时，Abigail回头看了一眼那被囚禁的智慧女神，她本因充满睿智的眸子里现在只剩下哀伤和绝望，一个人坐在自己的神殿里的身影，很孤独。她这才意识到Hannibal对她有多么的残忍。

“Beverly，或许你是对的。我对Hannibal…可能真的…”Will靠在墙上，看着Beverly埋头处理那具已经腐烂的不像样的尸体。“噢？你想通了？”她听到了，停下了手上的活计。“唔…算是吧。”Will低下了头。“那还真是谢天谢地，你终于开窍了。那么，记得结婚的时候请我。”Beverly向他眨了眨眼，然后抱着一大堆资料去找Jack了。留下Will一个人在那里整理凌乱的思绪。  
Beverly看着Will迷茫的神情，她忍不住想要大笑。曾经Minerva取笑自己，说爱情是不理性的，而现在，看看，她所眷顾的人义无反顾地爱上了他的敌人。多么讽刺！这让她感到愉悦。况且现在智慧被囚禁了，而爱情仍在肆虐。在几千年前的赌局中，自己才是最后的赢家。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will终于想起了一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margot就是Juno，没错，就是这个设定。Abigail已经完全黑掉了…

Chapter5.  
Will回到家时发现桌子上多了一封信。他有些奇怪，如果是邮递员的话信多半应该在邮箱里，有家里钥匙的人只有Hannibal…但这显然不是他的。信封上没有署名，他翻过来，看见了那只鸽子。他轻轻撕开，拿出了那张信纸。“别信任Hannibal，如果你不想有人因此而死。”只有那么一句话，看那字迹，Will觉得应该是一个女人写的。他实在没有多余的空闲去思考信中的内容，因为现在他的脑中充斥着鲜血和尸体。他把信扔到了炉火里以防万一。  
他拿出那瓶红酒——之前有一次Hannibal回赠给他的那瓶，颤抖着给自己倒了一杯。他没注意到，酒已经多得从杯中溢出，流到桌子上，然后顺着淌下。那深红色半透明的液体就像血液一样，散发着甜香。是的，那个祭坛上也是如此，俘虏的鲜血渗进了干燥的大理石，沿着那条刻出来的沟渠缓缓流下，汇聚成一道小小的溪流。然后，玻璃破碎的声响将他从幻想拉回了现实。红酒瓶砸到地上碎了。“噢，我的天！”他惊讶地看着地上的那些玻璃碎片，才发现自己又记忆断片了。去找Hannibal——这是他的第一反应。随后，他就开始后悔，自己根本不敢当面质问对方，天知道昨晚他做了什么！  
“Will，这么晚了有什么事吗？”Hannibal递给他一杯热可可。“我…我又记忆断片了…”之前刺入骨髓的寒冷还未完全消散，他捧着那杯热可可，颤抖着。“我想知道…昨晚…你对我做了什么？”终于，Will鼓足了勇气问道。“没什么，你邀请了我。之后我把你送回了家还帮你洗了澡。”“我都干了点什么啊…”他轻声叹息道。“你如果担心梦游的话你今夜可以留宿。”“唔…好的…谢谢。”虽然不愿承认，但Hannibal身上散发着一种让人安心的气息，Will忍不住想要依赖他。  
但他显然没想到自己会和Hannibal睡一张床.——原来那间客房现在是Abigail的了。虽然两人分得很开，但这也改变不了他们同床的事实。出乎意料地，Hannibal的气息让他很快进入了睡眠。

 

Abigail回来时已经凌晨两点了，她看见了Will的鞋子，微微挑了挑眉毛，也没说什么。她脱掉那身murder suit——这是Hannibal送给她的礼物，把“食材”放到冰箱里之后她便回到了自己的房间，身上还有一点血腥味残留，她解开头发，换上了一身睡衣，在简单的清洁之后就去睡觉了。今天不是她一个人狩猎的第一个晚上了——她已经是个成熟的猎手，当然是在Hannibal的指导之下。那些血液尸体已经完全无法影响她了，她甚至有些沉溺于此，双手沾满鲜血能让她感到愉悦与对权力的支配。她能看见自己手执Pluto赐予自己黑色的镰刀在收割生命——对无上的力量的支配权。她嘴角勾起一抹近乎残忍的笑意——他死得其所。一个无聊的银行职工，竟然当街调戏自己——如此下流。也只有这个下场了。她很期待明天Hannibal和Will看到时的表情，那是她给他们的一份大礼。  
Will是被电话闹醒的。他拿起来一看，是Jack。他转过头去，向Hannibal征求意见。医生微微点了点头。电话不长，但听完之后他脸色惨白：“Hannibal…我们得走了。又有一起案件发生了。”“我送你去吧。”Hannibal揉了揉Will的卷发，略带宠溺地说。“嗯。”

当Jack看到两人同时到达时，微微皱了皱眉头。案发现场在一个偏僻的林场。时逢冬季，地上都是干枯发脆的落叶，踩过去尽是树叶破裂的声响。空气中弥漫着血腥，在一棵枯树上，一个男子裸着身体双手被他自己的肠子反绑，用荆棘倒吊起来，尖锐的刺穿透了他的皮肤，鲜血从伤口中渗出。双眼已经被挖出，眼眶处只剩下空洞的凹陷，但里面却被塞上了艳红的罂粟。腹部被剖开，心脏和肝脏被切除，生殖器官也被切下。“死者叫Johnson White ，今年37岁，有3次离婚的经历，没有孩子，是个普通的银行职工。5年前曾被控告犯有强奸罪，但因为证据不足不了了之。顺便一提，他是个瘾君子，在被杀之前他刚吸食了鸦片。”Beverly介绍道。“他的生殖器官被切除了，我们猜测是被扔掉了，因为这里晚上有很多狼，所以估计是被吃掉了。他的眼球应该是被烧掉了，你看这里，有过生火的痕迹。正如你之前所说，凶手可能在崇拜什么东西。这就是之前和切萨皮克开膛手一起的那个凶手，从手法上基本可以确定。”  
“The Hanged Man。”医生皱了皱眉头。“什么？”Jack问道。“塔罗牌的第十二张，代表着牺牲。”医生心里的怒火熊熊燃烧，Abigail在得寸进尺，竟然如此暗示他。医生故意没说的逆位释义正是少女的本义。他仿佛看到尸体张口在对自己和Will说话。“这只是无谓的牺牲。骨折、厄运将接连到来。你仍不够努力，并且处于劣势。太过任性，是个利己主义者。你将会受惩罚。这只是没有结果的恋情。而逃避会使一切更加糟糕。你已经忽略了内心深处正确的判断力，前路漫漫，失败将接踵而至。”  
Will显然也看到了，一瞬间，他们的思维重合了。“她想要…把作品展示给特定的人…特定的含义，她…甚至在嘲弄他们。Will努力使自己镇定下来，可他不能。"尸体不过是她的语言——那是她独特的表达方式。”恐惧的冰冷刺入骨髓，他不能驱除他们。“我会把Will送回家的。”这是他最后听到的医生温和的声音。

“噢是的，我做了。”“很好，Abigail。你会受到嘉奖的。”红衣女人嘴角勾起了一丝弧度。她身上散发着至高的威严，高傲。她把手机塞回随身的手包。她从椅子上站起来，轻轻亲吻了躺在床上的男人的脸颊，嘲讽地说：“Goodbye，my brother.”  
”你好，Margot。”Hannibal替她打开了门。“你好，Dr.Lecter。"

 

又是那个噩梦。而这次唯一的区别就是那头黑色的雄鹿也闯入了自己的梦境。它盘踞在那个男人身旁。他几乎能听见对方的剑尖划过地面尖锐的声响，越来越近。然后，他似乎隐约看见他的脸庞了。突然间，一切都如同海市蜃楼般消散了。“你没事吧？”一个红衣女人担心地问道。“呃…我很好。”他这才发现自己已经在医生家楼下了。“你也是Dr.Lecter的病人吗？我叫Margot Verger，你呢？”“是的。Will Graham，你好。”他们礼节性地握了握手。“要留个电话，方便经常联系吗？”她问道。“好吧，谢谢。”Will并非对漂亮的女人没有好感，只是Hannibal对他更有吸引力罢了。  
“Dr.Lecter，很抱歉，我刚刚又记忆断片了。”听到对方这么说，Hannibal挑了挑眉头。他很清楚地知道这是由什么引起的。过多的记忆碎片涌出，导致大脑必须对记忆碎片进行处理，严重到无法处理外部信息。这是记忆逐渐恢复的表现。一旦Will想起了一切，他必须做出决定。“之后我会带你去医院的，看看你的大脑是否发生了病变。如果不是，那就是心理问题了。”Hannibal提议道。“我知道了。”Will失落地点了点头。他并未发现，自己愈发地依赖对方，甚至是迷恋。

“你好，是Mr.Graham吗？我是Margot。”在回家的路上，Will接到了Margot的电话。“晚上有空吗？我想请你到我家吃晚餐。”不知为何，Will感觉自己无法拒绝对方。她的声音隐隐透出一种压迫感，让人臣服，而且他有一种奇怪的预感，自己能在那里找到一切的答案。

“你一个人住吗？”当Will看见对方的豪宅时，不免有些吃惊。“不，我有一个哥哥。几年前，因为一些事故，他被人泼硫酸毁容了，腿也受伤了。所以之后家里的产业也一直是我在维持。”她领Will进了餐厅，她拿出一瓶酒，给Will倒了一小杯：“开胃酒，尝尝吧，我们Verger家族独特的酿造方法，口味微甜，会有果木的芬芳。”金黄透明的液体流入杯中，就像流动的水晶。他闻了一下，果然有着一种独特的芬芳，有一种春天的气息，而不仅仅是果木香。他小口品味着。如果是Hannibal的话一定能尝出更多味道吧，他饱尝珍馐的舌头——Will突然想起了Hannibal的吻，极富攻击性和占有欲，如同狂风暴雨般，他湿软的舌头在自己嘴了…他使劲摇了摇头，把这个场景赶出大脑。  
突然，他感觉自己就像被强行把头按入水中，窒息感。室内的场景开始摇晃，模糊。“冷静下来，Will。这些都是你的记忆。仔细回想，到底发生了什么。”Margot走到他身后，轻轻捧住他的脸庞，在他耳边温柔地低语。Will在她温柔的声音中慢慢垂下眼帘。  
一切都如同过眼云烟，转瞬即逝，但当他醒来时，他已经重生。  
Margot坐在长桌的另一头，手托住脸，慵懒地斜靠在高背的椅子上。“只用了那么短的时间，真是让人吃惊。”她看了看手上的腕表，懒散地说道。“很久不见，Juno神。”他微微低头，以示敬意。“对于神来说，这只是一瞬间而已。”她一手玩弄着银杯，心不在焉地说。“但是，为什么要帮我？”“你不要误解，这只是为了让Minerva欠我一个人情罢了。金苹果的事情我可是一直都放在心上呢。”她轻轻放下银杯，“那么，现在的你…是作为Will Graham的你，还是作为P·Cornelivs·P·F·L·N·Scipio的你呢？”“我知道我是谁，这就够了。(I know who I am,that's enough.)”他穿上自己的外衣便离开了。  
尽管记起了一切，但Will却更加迷茫了。他无数次给予Hannibal宽容，一次又一次地放纵——因为他爱Hannibal。但是，他是切萨皮克开膛手，他…应该被绳之以法。Abigail…双手沾满了鲜血，她与死亡为伍，那天Marisa的母亲是对的，她是个杀人犯。理性告诉他，他们应该在监狱里度过余生，可是，感情却告诉他要宽容。他已经因为宽容而失败过了——西班牙的军队背叛了他，但是，他无法亲手把他们送进监狱，他下不了手。潮水般的悲伤吞没了他的心，记忆是折磨，他甚至觉得，还是自己之前那种浑浑噩噩的状态更加轻松。“我到底该怎么办…”他躺倒在床上，低声叹息。

在Abigail的治疗结束后，Hannibal走了进来。“她怎么样？”“被你管教得很好。那么，Scipio呢？”Dr.Du Maurier问道。“你知道的比我更清楚。”  
“是的。我警告过你的。”  
“我能控制的。在合适的时候，我会杀了他的。”Hannibal皱了皱眉头。  
“他也和你一样，对感情感到迷茫，不知所措。而你的冷酷会毁了一切。”  
“那正是我所希望的。那一天终将到来，谁也无法逃离。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal原谅了Abigail和Will

Will真的很后悔答应了那天的邀请，事实上，他宁可自己不要想起来，还是那样子浑浑噩噩地生活在Hannibal的阴影下更加幸福。他终于发现，这些记忆才是自己痛苦的真正来源。他还是他，一点都没变，只是更加哀伤和绝望罢了。Hannibal很快就会知道自己记忆恢复，而自己应该为那一天的到来做好准备。  
什么准备？他问自己。  
“你得及早做出决定，这是你最后的机会。杀了他…亦或是叛离诸神，与他一同堕落？你没有时间了。”一个虚弱女声从身后传来。他回过头，是Minerva。即使她的音容面貌已与千年前截然不同，但Will还是认出了她。“Minerva…”他涩涩地低声说道。“我知道你爱他。但这是你的抉择，我不能强求。”她神情憔悴，衣衫、头发都十分凌乱，与之前的光鲜亮丽形成了巨大的反差。她瘫软在沙发里，看上去根本不像个神。“你没事吗？”“挣脱他的束缚用了点力气，现在的我很虚弱，需要休息。Hannibal很快就会发现我的失踪，你这里对于我来说并不安全。我得走了。这次欠了Juno一个人情啊！替我向她问好。”她努力支撑起身体，摇摇晃晃走到门口。“再见了，Scipio。”然后，她的身体逐渐变淡，消失在了空气里。  
Will看着Minerva消失的地方。觉得自己的心都在滴血。  
为什么？为什么？这一切都要发生在他身上？他只想做个普通人，他甚至不愿回想。哦，Will，你爱的人是一个杀人犯。你竟然还和他同床共枕。他痛苦地在爱情与责任之间挣扎。但他应该承担责任——即使他不愿意。他蜷缩在沙发里，慢慢合上了眼帘。

 

“Abigail，那是谁教你的？”“你是指那个可怜的银行职工吗？Juno想要这样。”Abigail当然知道Hannibal心中已经怒火熊熊，但她仍保持着镇定。“她真的很在意金苹果的事情，处处和Minerva过不去。”她合上手中的书，抬起头来，盯着对方那冷若冰霜的脸。“没有下一次了。”最后，对方抛下这句话便离开了。Abigail知道，他刚刚已经动了杀心，不过…自己离死还有一段时间呢，况且她也没玩够。

“没想到你居然来造访我了？这是出乎我的意料呢。”Beverly看着坐在沙发上的Minerva略带嘲讽地说道。“无奈之举。不过，我也真没想到，你竟然用着这种不起眼的皮囊，我都没认出来啊，Venus。”即使已经很虚弱了但她嘴上还是不示弱。“噢，事实证明这个皮囊很成功地隐藏了我的真实身份，使我的行动更为方便了。”她泡了一杯咖啡递给对方。“而你呢…就只能呆在可怜的笼子里，像只金丝雀一样。”“是我大意了。不过关于Scipio，你到底想怎样？”“不想怎样，我只是在好奇，最后到底会发生什么。”她打开冰箱，从里面拿出一袋冷冻的肾脏。“这是我让Abigail帮我带的。我之后会把它交给Jack，然后，所有人都会知道他是切萨皮克开膛手了。那么，你的小Scipio会怎么做呢？”“Abigail吗？同时想从这么多神那里得到好处实在是太过贪婪。”Minerva眉头深锁。“人类就是这样的存在，寻找一切可以依靠的东西。”Beverly放下那只已经喝完的咖啡杯，“我要走了。你就呆在这里，把故事听到最后吧。这会很有趣的，我保证。”

 

“天哪！你们快过来看！”Beverly突然惊呼道。“有什么问题吗？”被她这么一喊，Jack等人都聚集过来。“这是人类的肾脏！”“谁的？”Jack的表情严肃起来。“切萨皮克开膛手的一个受害者的。我刚刚进行过基因对比了。”女法医颤抖着说道。“你在哪里发现的？”Jack意识到了问题的严重性。Beverly瘫坐下来：“上周，我去看望Abigail。她和我说，她觉得Dr.Lecter医生的食物味道，似乎不像他所说的肉类。我就答应她帮她化验一下那是什么肉。我昨天趁着Dr.Lecter不在家的时候从他冰箱用普通的肾换了一个出来。结果…噢！我的天哪！”她捂住了脸。Jack的脸色越来越差。

“你要杀了我吗，Hannibal？”Abigail站在厨房门口，淡然地问道。“我不确定。”Hannibal一边擦着厨刀一边回答。“我曾经相信，能和你们一起建立起一个幸福的家庭。”“那为什么你反悔了呢？”“我终于明白，我只是被神玩弄于鼓掌中的一个随时可以抛弃的棋子。我不想这样。我不需要任何人的帮助。我所做的一切都只是为了我自己。再说，在你眼中，我不就是你接近Will的一座桥梁吗？过了河就把桥拆了。”“不，Abigail。我真的是将你视作女儿。”Hannibal放下了手中的刀，修长的手指轻轻抚过她的脸颊。“我爱你。”他紧紧拥抱着她。  
“抱歉，我毁了这一切。这是我的错误。”良久之后，少女终于开口了。“没关系，如果Will同意，我们可以重建这个家。”  
“Will，现在立刻去Hannibal家，Beverly已经确定他就是切萨皮克开膛手。我和Alana已经出发了。当务之急是找到更多证据。”Will挂断了电话，他低下头，这一天终于来了。他该怎么办…这是最后的抉择。

 

在Jack上楼一会儿之后，Alana看没有什么动静，也按捺不住，把子弹上了镗，握着手枪进去了。“Dr.Bloom，太可怕了！”Abigail突然从房间里跑了出来。“我…我还不想死…”她的眼睛中流露出惊恐的神情，她紧紧抱着Alana，呜咽着说。“会没事的。”Alana见是Abigail，便收起了枪，安抚着这受惊的孩子。“既然如此…那么就请你去死吧…”终于，少女露出了她狰狞的爪牙。“再见了Dr.Bloom。”她用力将Alana推下了楼。“什么！”Alana死前也不敢相信，这个看似无害的女孩竟然会做出这种举动。她天生就是杀手，这种伪装的能力流淌在她的血液里。直到最后，Alana才看清了她的本质，可惜一切都晚了。  
当Will来到楼下时，他看见Alana倒在地上，血流了一地。他轻轻摸了摸对方的手腕，已经没有脉搏了。他不顾一切地冲上去，只看见Abigail和Hannibal在厨房里。而Hannibal身上白色的衬衫已被染成血色。他不敢去想那是谁的血。“Jack在哪？”“他死了。”Hannibal拨开头前凌乱的碎发，淡然地回答道。“为什么…”“因为我爱你。”  
“我之前就应该杀了你的。”Will颤抖着把手伸向腰间的手枪。“可你下不了手。”Hannibal一把握住了他的手。“不…不应该这样…错了…你是杀人犯…我必须如此…”当心中的爱意与责任相交织，他感到无比的痛苦。Hannibal抱住Will：“她给我们选择的…我选择了你。那么…现在你也得做出决定。”“不…我…”雨水从他身上滴落，他不停地摇头。“我们可以去别的国家，重新建立家庭…”他紧紧握住对方的手轻柔地说道。“I forgive you，Will.”Hannibal一把将Will抱入怀中。  
那一瞬间，他和Hannibal共情了。他能看到对方的记忆在眼前流走。他知道，这是Hannibal故意让自己看的。若是他不愿意，自己一辈子都看不到这些。他看见了，当自己的军队入侵迦太基时，罗马的士兵是如何践踏过那块无辜的土地。他们残忍地滥杀无辜，掠夺财产。他们想要毁灭那里，让他们永远不能再威胁到罗马帝国。那是屠杀。他颤抖着，松开了Hannibal。  
“I love you，Hannibal.I will go with you.I will forgive what you have done.” 终于，Will轻声说道。  
“噢，我亲爱的Scipio，如果你愿意，我们现在就可以出发。”Hannibal脸上露出了愉悦的笑容，他在对方额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
“去哪里？”  
“西班牙。”

 

“Minerva，你说过我会死的。为什么？”Abigail在登机前拨通了那个电话。“这个世界上没有绝对的事情，一个细小的决定有时能改变很多。Hannibal原谅了你和Scipio，而Scipio也原谅了Hannibal，他们相互敞开心扉，所以才会有现在这一切。无论是我，还是Venus，亦或是Juno，来到这里的目的一开始就是希望他们能够原谅对方。即使这需要一些牺牲。你也付出了牺牲，Abigail。或许这些是错误的，但最终能证明这些的只有你们自己。祝你好运，永别了，Abigail。”她挂断了电话。Abigail看着手机，随后跟上了Hannibal和Will。  
现在怎样都无所谓了吧，因为我们都已经找到幸福了。Abigail看着窗外的云海，微微地笑了。

 

“所以，这次还是我赢了。”Venus伸手想去拿桌上的金苹果。“不，这是他们自己的抉择。”Minerva看着她说道。“她是对的。结果最后我们还是没分出胜负呢。“Juno摇了摇头。“到最后，这里的问题还是没有解决啊！”Venus站起身来，“看来还得等下次了。我先走了，再见。”说完，她便消失了。Juno随后也离开了，只留下Minerva一个人。“到最后，你还是那么宽容啊，Scipio。希望这次你们能有一个好的结局。”她喝完了杯中的酒，也离开了。


End file.
